Dental articulators are used by dentists and/or dental technicians to help make a given dental prosthesis like a denture, crown, cap, bridge or an inlay, etc. A dental articulator simulates the movement of the human jaw. Dental articulators vary in design from a simple hinge component to a complex anatomical simulator which shows the movement of the two lower mandibular condyles (the lower jaw bone). Depending upon the needs of the dentist and/or dental technician and the extent of dental prosthesis work being done on the patient, the complexity of a dental articulator design varies with the difficulty of the prosthesis element needed by a given patient,. In general, dental articulators assist the dentist and/or dental technician in preparing an accurately fitting dental prosthesis for a patient with a minimal amount of labor, costs, materials and patients' time at the office or lab.
There exist a need for a simple dental articulator that has more accuracy, more stabilization of the prosthesis element being worked on, without shifting or movement of the prosthesis dies in the lab/work area while being worked on this would give the dentist a very accurately fitting dental prosthetic, like a dental crown, while minimizing the amount of time the dentist has to work in the patients' mouth to fit the crown on the defective tooth being repaired.